


Ten for the Naughty Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry discovers Ron's secret fantasy





	Ten for the Naughty Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Warning...Spanking ahead. Written for [](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamlane**](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/102217.html)_The "Every Day the 14th" Valentine's Fic Challenge!_.  


* * *

Ron wasn't quite sure how they had gotten _here_. He had come home feeling randy, wanting a simple fuck followed by a simple good night's sleep. The first half went as planned, but the second half was anything but simple.  
  
"So, that's it, is it?" Harry teased.  
  
The tips of Ron's ears were flaming and he was thankful for the darkness that hid them from Harry's penetrating eyes.  
  
"Aw, Harry, you promised me that you would _never_ use Legilimens on me!"  
  
"It was an accident. I swear!" Harry insisted. "When I… was, er, lost in the moment, I was looking in your eyes and it just sort of happened. I didn't mean for it to. I'm sorry!"  
  
The moonlight flooding in from the window illuminated Harry's face as he smirked devilishly at Ron.  
  
Ron huffed and rolled over, turning his back on Harry. "You promised and now you're taking the piss!"  
  
Harry snuggled up to Ron's back and rubbed his reawakened cock against Ron's arse.  
  
"That's really kinky," Harry purred in Ron's ear.  
  
"Harry, don’t," Ron whined.  
  
Paralyzed with embarrassment, Ron stayed stone still as Harry grabbed his shoulder and urged him to look at him.  
  
"I'm not taking the piss," said Harry. "I would. If you wanted to."  
  
"I…" Ron paused and he felt his blush creeping from his ears to his cheeks. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Go to sleep, Harry."  
  
It took days for Ron to stop turning bright crimson whenever Harry's gaze lingered on him longer than was necessary. But after a fortnight, Ron had forgotten about his embarrassment and things seemed to return to a comfortable normal.  
  
Until Valentine's Day.  
  
Despite Ron's objections the entire week leading to that day, Harry insisted that they have a quiet dinner at home. However, on the fourteenth of February, Ron found himself eating dinner alone, waiting for Harry to come home from the pitch.  
  
When Harry stumbled into the door, smelling like a pub and slurring his greeting, Ron just stood there speechless.  
  
Harry stated the obvious. "You're angry."  
  
"Bloody hell, yeah, I'm angry!"  
  
Harry sidled up to him. "Don't be such a boring old fart. I was only having a bit of fun. It's just Valentine's Day. No big deal."  
  
Unable to believe what he had just heard, Ron stared at the fucking stupid cheeky grin that was mocking him.  
  
" _Just_ – we _always_ – you _never_ – and _tonight_ you leave me alone!" Ron's broken words stumbled out of him.  
  
"Shudup. I'm randy," Harry slurred and began nibbling on Ron's ear.  
  
Feeling hurt and a tad bit confused by Harry's sudden callousness, Ron pushed Harry aside and stormed off to the bedroom.  
  
Ron sat on the bed, removing his shoes and socks when Harry walked in wearing only a pair of boxers.  
  
Harry padded across the floor and climbed in bed. Kneeling next to Ron, Harry began tickling Ron under the arms.  
  
"S-s-stop! Har-Har-ryyyyy! St-st-stop!" Ron said between laughing and squirming to get away.  
  
"Make me," Harry said, moving his hands downward to Ron's side and tickling his ribs.  
  
Stronger and bigger, Ron took control of Harry, wrapping his fingers around Harry's wrists and pulling the tormenting hands away.  
  
"Harry, stop!"  
  
With an unwavering stare, Harry mouthed _no_.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron, fighting to hold on tight to Harry's struggling hands.  
  
"I'm just feeling –" Harry pouted, his bottom lip sticking slightly out. "- naughty. I think I need to be _punished_."  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
Ron froze.  
  
Harry froze.  
  
Before his embarrassment got a hold of him, before even his cheeks turned pink, Ron threw Harry over his lap and yanked down the boxers just enough to reveal Harry's arse.  
  
The sound of it startled Ron and made him shiver. A red mark appeared where Ron's palm had met with Harry's skin and Ron immediately put his hand on it, rubbing it comfortingly.  
  
Waves of fear rushed over him and settled in his stomach, twisting it in an agonizing knot. Maybe this isn't what Harry wanted… Maybe he had read the signals wrong… Maybe…  
  
Harry squirmed, grinding his cock - his _hard_ cock - into Ron's thigh.  
  
"One," Harry said throatily.  
  
Ron took a moment to stare at the body splayed out on his lap. He ran his index finger from the base of Harry's neck and down the curve of his spine until he reached the crack separating his cheeks.  
  
"Ten, is it?" Ron croaked out.  
  
Harry lifted his arse and wiggled it. "Ten for being a naughty boy."  
  
An incoherent sound that might have started as a word, most likely the word _fuck_ , leaked from his lips.  
  
The second smack was harder than the first and Ron reddened the other cheek.  
  
"Two," Harry gasped.  
  
Alternating between cheeks, Ron delivered four more whacks as Harry counted each one of them off. Each time Ron's palm made contact with Harry's discolored skin, Harry's cock dug into Ron's leg.  
  
With the tips of his fingers, Ron traced circles around his handprints and asked, "Are you ready to stop acting like a prat?"  
  
"No!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Then I have no other choice," Ron responded, reaching under their pillow to pull out a tube of lubrication. Pouring it over his fingers, he told Harry in an even tone, "You're a very naughty hero. Your behavior was unacceptable. You must learn to behave like a proper boyfriend."  
  
Ron teased Harry by sliding his finger around Harry's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in just the tip before delivering another slap. As Harry panted out, "Seven," Ron slipped the finger all the way in, curving it until Harry's hips jerked.  
  
A feeling of power washed over Ron. He pulled the finger back so it was barely inside Harry and slapped his arse once again.  
  
"Fuck," Harry grunted, his hands clutching at the sheet.  
  
"I lost count, Harry."  
  
"Eight!"  
  
Twirling his finger just inside the rim, Ron waited. Waited as his own painfully hard cock pressed into Harry's ribs. Waited until he knew that he had complete control.  
  
"Eight!" Harry repeated.  
  
On the next blow, Harry began to rock, grinding his erection into Ron. "Nine," he said breathlessly.  
  
Sliding two more fingers inside Harry, Ron began to fuck him with them. Ron scraped his nails down Harry's back and delivered one last smack with more vigor than the rest.  
  
"Ten! Ten!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson yet, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry groaned, rocking wantonly in Ron's lap.  
  
Ron stopped thrusting his fingers into Harry, but left them deep inside of him, and pressed his hand on the small of Harry's back, stilling him. "Do you want to come, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," whimpered Harry.  
  
"Then beg me for it."  
  
Harry's forehead dropped to the mattress. "Please… Please, Ron, let me come!"  
  
Ron curved his finger, finding just the right spot that made Harry moan, and lifted his hand. Harry immediately began grinding himself against Ron's jeans. Ron curled his fingers around strands of Harry's hair, marveling at the soft feeling against his rough fingers, and an idea stuck him.  
  
He eyed the boxers. Reaching down, he pinched the material and he smirked. _Silk._ He pulled them off Harry's legs; Harry helping by adjusting his legs.  
  
Tenderly, he rubbed the lavish fabric over Harry's inflamed flesh.  
  
Harry pushed himself up on his hands, the muscles down his back taut, and with a grunt, he began to shake and his body clenched around Ron's fingers. Finally, Harry's arms gave out on him and he fall forward, panting.  
  
Thinking that Harry was completely spent, Ron was prepared to wait for him to regain his strength before… But, in a flurry of movement, Harry rolled onto the floor, unbuttoned Ron's jeans and pulled his cock out from the slit in his pants.  
  
Leaning back on his elbows, Ron's eyes never left Harry's lips as they slid down his shaft until Ron's entire cock was encased in Harry's warm, wet mouth. He lost all control, grabbing Harry's head and bucking his hips up and down until he cried out and came so hard that Harry gagged slightly.  
  
"Fuck," Ron groaned, falling back on the bed.  
  
Harry crawled up on Ron's side and rested his hand over Ron's rapidly beating heart.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"I'll survive. You?"  
  
"I think I lost a few layers of skin off my cock and I'll need an extra cushioning charm when I ride my broom tomorrow…" He leaned down and kissed Ron leisurely. "But I'll survive."  
  
"You planned the whole thing – didn't you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, feigning innocence.  
  
"It was okay for you?"  
  
"Ron, it was better than okay! I like when you take control."  
  
Ron looked into Harry's eyes and his heart swelled. He knew that the truth was he had no control. Not when it came to Harry. Harry controlled him; he knew it. Harry knew it.  
  
And Harry had just used it in the best way possible – to make him happy.  
  
Ron stared intently into Harry's eyes.  
  
"You're not that good, Ron." Harry laughed.  
  
"Bondage?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sex toys?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I won't stop until I know."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
